To Love By Arguement
by bankotsusango
Summary: Side story to Watcher Love to explain what happened to Spike.  Spike has left Sunnydale and went to Japan to stay with a friend and meets a little miko.  Whom happens to get under his skin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Inuyasha.**

**AN: Sequel (or side story) to "Watcher Love" and gift fic for DarkAngel048.**

* * *

><p>He was back. That thorn in his side, Angel was back in Sunnydale. His only hope was that Buffy, the woman that held his heart did not know he was around. Everytime that goody good vampire was around Buffy would break everything off to be with him. There has been no telling how many times she had waltzed into his masoleum to break it off with him, all because Angel was back in town. Maybe this time it would be different, he had shown her his love and had given her all the love he held, maybe it would be enough.<p>

He only prayed that she didn't know Angel was back just so he could spare himself more rejection. He couldn't take anymore of it. He loved her and his heart could only take so much beating before he couldn't pick up the peices and try to salvage what was left. But he could feel it in his bones that she knew and was on her way over to break him, maybe he could distract her from ripping his heart out by holding her and loving her. Maybe.

**"CLUNK, CLUNK"**

Her footsteps echoed on the stairway down to his lair and he was ready for her. The second her feet touched the bottom of the stairs, he was right there beginning to take her in his arms to love her. But then she stopped him cold.

_"Spike."_ she said bringing him to a halt with the suddeness in her voice.

"Yes." he said to her hesitantly.

Spike could feel it coming. The rejection that had come many times before but what had he done to make her angry to kick him to the curb again? Could he not win with her? Why was she doing this to him? Had he not told her he loved her and proved it to her? Was that it, he told her he loved her? She was rejecting his love, that was what was going to happen. He knew who was in town.

"Spike, um, we need to..." she began akwardly.

"I know, we are through. Angel is in town." he spat.

"Yes he is and we are." she said.

"Leave then." he said to her and turned away.

He heard her lick her lips and heard her turn and run out of his masoleum. She just ran out of his life and into Angel's. Why was it always Angel and not him with her? It hurt him so much to have it all cave in and unappreciated. Unappreciated, what was the point in staying somewhere he wasn't wanted. It struck him, he was going to leave Sunnydale and Buffy behind and hopefully never see them again. Well atleast not until he could see either without having the feeling off having his chest sliced in two.

Quickly he packed up his clothes and any items he held closest to his heart. After seeing that they were packed with what he needed, he went out for a quick bite _(no pun intended)._ It wouldn't do for him to get on a plane, with humans, with him starving and a vampire. He quickly found a young woman walking in the park and made her his meal for the evening.

Packed and sated, Spike called an old friend. He was sure that he would allow him to stay with him in Japan. Three rings of the phone went by before the line was picked up.

_"Hello?" came a baritone voice._

"Hey, Sessh. How's it going?" Spike greeted.

_"Ahh William, how nice of you to call. I have been good. You?" Sesshomaru said._

"As well as a vampire can expect to be. Listen I will be out your way tomorrow, so could you pick me up from the airport?" he asked him.

_"Yes I could. Why are you coming here? Wait, let me guess, does it have something to do with the Slayer?" he asked._

"Yeah it does. I've had it. I need to move on and I can 20,000 _(exaggerated, maybe)_ miles away. I'm immortal but even I can only take so much." he said.

_"Yes I know. What time will your plane land?" Sesshomaru asked._

"Around 4 a.m. So it will still be nice and dark. So I will see you then?" Spike asked.

_"Of course. Will you require any libations to see you through?" Sesshomaru asked._

"No, I filled up minutes ago. Trying to be safer than sorry but maybe an umbrella just in case." Spike said.

_"Hmn, I will see you then, good-bye." Sesshomaru said._

"Yeah, bye." Spike said and the connection was terminated.

Spike pocketed his phone and charger and then went in search of a pen and note paper. He was going to leave a note for Buffy. Not a hundred percent sure but he had a feeling that Buffy was going to be back soon and would expect him to take her back. He wasn't going to, so he scrawled a quick note to her.

_**Dear Buffy,**_

_**After you left I decided to leave. I know that you will be back but I won't be here to take you back. Even the undead can only take so much rejection. I do hope that you are happy with... Angel and that he makes you happier than I apparently couldn't.**_

_**Buffy, I love you and I am leaving so I will stop loving you. I won't be coming back so you can seal my masoleum or burn it or whatever, I won't need it anymore. So Buffy, I leave you and Sunnydale behind forever.**_

_**Good-bye forever,**_

_**Spike.**_

Satisfied with the letter he stuffed it into an envelope, addressed, and placed it in his sheets. Buffy would see his clothes and special items gone and would begin to tear the place apart looking for any kind of clue of his whereabouts, so he left it in a place he was sure she would find it. With one last quick look around his lair, Spike picked up his suit cases and left Sunnydale and Buffy behind.

**(Sesshomaru - Japan)**

_"Click"_

He set the phone down and rubbed his eyes. Things just became a bit more complicated. Yes he could have told Spike, as he called himself, that he couldn't stay with him but he wouldn't. He had learned a few things from a preistess that was now living with him and his mate.

**"Clack, clack, clack"**

And thinking of said preistess, here she came now.

"Sesse, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kagome I just recieved a call and we will have some company in the morning." he informed her.

"Oh great. We need more people in this house." Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"There is something about him you will need to know, he of course isn't human but once was." he began to explain.

"Another being like Naraku?" she asked on edge.

"Absolutely not. Being human and female I must warn you that you will need to be extra careful around him. William, but as he calls himself, Spike, is a vampire." he said to her and took note of her wide eyes.

"V... vampire. As in blood sucking, once human, Prince of darkness, vampire!" she asked worried.

"Yes. Spike is very notorious for his many women victims. And darling as beautiful as you are he will be drawn in but I will say it now that he may not be interested in women at this time." Sesshomaru said.

"Doesn't swing that way?" she asked.

"Oh no, he likes women, it's just he fell in love. Fell for a Vampire Slayer and she crushed him. He is much like you are now." he replied.

"Oh, he is heart broken, like me.'' she said rather crestfallen.

"I know what you're thinking, now get away from the memories of my idiot half-brother. He never deserved you and doesn't deserve to have you tearing yourself up with his deplorable memory." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I know, it's just, I know." she said.

"Ah-hem, yes, now about Spike, be careful around him. He is a good friend but don't jump in too quickly if he shows an interest." he said to her.

"Yeah I know. I'll be sure not to keep letting myself get hurt but remember he is hurt too." she said.

"All the more reason to be careful. You will be attracted to each other because you both are in pain and will be able to sense it in each other. Also in vampire nature it is an instinct to play on their victims emotional pain." he said sharing that tidbit of information.

"Ok, it must be a very lonely existance to be a vampire." she commented.

"It can be and what Spike is going through right now is why many are alone. As a vampire or demon all emotions are intensified." he explained.

"That would explain it. I would hate to be a vampire because what I feel now would be multiplied by like 10 or so." she said.

"Indeed. Now I am going to bed." he said.

"Ok, I'll watch some tv for awhile. Good-night, aniki." she said.

"Good-night." he said and walked out of his study.

Kagome left the study and went to the living room to watch tv and fell asleep on the sofa.

**(Airport - 4 a.m.)**

Spike stepped off the terminal and immediately found Sesshomaru. There he stood with an umbrella and a pair of dark sunglasses. He was so glad to see his friend, it had been a while since they had last met. He could made his way over to Sesshomaru and doned the dark glasses and umbrella. He couldn't be to careful or he would catch fire.

"I am so glad you were here early." Spike commented.

"I know. You would have caught fire and that would have been hard to explain to the humans." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny." Spike said.

"Get in the car." Sesshomaru said and opened the car door.

Spike got in the back, where it was good and dark. The first rays of sunlight were soon beginning to shine across the sky and they were pulling up to Sesshomarus' mansion. Spike opened the umbrella and ran into the home, while Sesshomaru parked the car. He was not going to be caught in the light.

He closed the umbrella and made his way to the closest room to wait for his friend. The living room. When he entered the room, he was overwhelmed by a delicious scent. It was definately feminine, spicy, and had a hint of sheer electrical power. He really liked it and he liked it even more when he found the said female, sound asleep on the couch with the t.v. on.

He didn't touch. He only looked, listened, and smelled. Spike liked what he saw. She was beautiful, long blue-black hair, luciously red pert lips, small and petite waist, perfectly rounded hips with long legs. He really wanted to see her eyes. He could smell her blood just below the surface of her skin. It burned his lungs to be near her and made his throat clench with thirst and his fangs quiver to sink into her. But more than anything he listened.

He could hear her blood course through her veins. As it moved it literally sang for him. He could hear a special melody as it coursed through her body. He could feel himself move towards her like an invisible cord was wrapping around him and pulling him to her. It was pulling him to her to taste her blood. He wouldn't do it though. She was a guest of his friend and he liked what little friends he had.

**(AN: I stole that part from Twilight: New Moon, which I do not own.)**

"Don't even think about it." Sesshomaru warned coming into the room.

"I did but won't do it." Spike retorted.

"Next time don't even think it." Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll try not to. Besides would you kill me?" Spike asked.

"No, she would. Kagome is still not in full control of her powers and could very well purify you out of existance if her emotions get out of control." he explained.

"I see. She is the miko you told me about years ago. She doesn't seem to be that old, maybe 17." Spike commented.

"She is 17. Kagome is a time traveler and my best friend." Sesshomaru said to him.

"I thought I was your best friend." Spike said feigning hurt.

"No, you are the best thorn in my side." Sesshomaru joked.

"Was that a joke? It was! You have mellowed out. Has that little Rin changed you that much?" Spike asked.

"Yes she has. Women have a way of changing a man, for either good or ill. You know that just as much as I do." he said to his friend.

"Yes I know." Spike said completely sober of attitude.

"The same is for men, Sesse." Kagome said as she had woken to them speaking.

"Yes Kagome but for each it takes the right man or woman to make the changes good." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Ah, the miko is awake." Spike said.

"Not you too. Man, can't anyone just say my name?" Kagome complained.

"Is she alright?" Spike asked Sesshomaru.

"Not really. She is very touchy about being called Kagome. I have called her human, girl, and then Kagome. She had earned my respect and I saw her as an equal, but that didn't stop her from yelling at me whenever she could." Sesshomaru said to him.

"Hey, lets not forget. I have been called stupid, bitch, wench, copy, and a whole slew of others." she said.

"But I didn't call you all of those now did I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, your two-timing, cheating, braindead, clay whore Kikyo chasing, stupid, half-breed brother did." Kagome fumed and her power crackled around her.

"Calm down or you will hurt someone unintentionally." Sesshomaru said and she breathed to calm down.

"I believe there is a lot for me to learn about you while I stay here." Spike said to Kagome, smiling at her.

"As long as you keep your fangs and hypnosis to yourself Dracula." Kagome said quite seriously.

"Dracula? He was never a vampire, just a cannibal. I'm the real thing. And it's Spike or William." Spike said to her.

"How about snaggle tooth?" she said.

"What?" he asked. "Snaggle tooth? What have I done to you to make you hate me?"

"Nothing. I don't hate you, it's a warning that I don't like to be played with." she said.

"Who said I was playing with you?" he asked.

"All men play with women and then they get them where they want them, cheat on them, play with their hearts, and then leave them for their own incarnation. Go to Hell for her to make up for not having enough trust in her when they were alive, even though she won't be there. " she ranted.

"You have a really bad case of sour grapes." Spike said.

The arguement ensued. Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop it either. He saw it all. They were perfect for each other and he had a plan brewing. It would be complete when Rin came downstairs and saw the interaction. The woman had a knack for seeing if people were perfect for each other. He wouldn't have to wait either, she had heard the yelling and was coming behind him.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"It seems they like each other." he said.

"Is that William?" she asked.

"Yes. He and Kagome have just met and look at them." he said to her.

"Oh, my. You are right, they are perfect for each other. Now she can get over your terrible brother." she said.

"Why is it that everyone claims him as my brother but me?" he asked.

"Never mind that. We have to get them together. How... I know. We are taking a vacation. An emergency meeting with our children. Um, Suki is having another pup and this one has been hard on her." she said.

"You are devious woman." he said to her.

"I know and that's what you love about me." she said.

"Stupid vampire! Has having to get your oxygen from other peoples blood messed with your brain?" Kagome screamed at him.

"Dumb miko! Has not being laid made you a prude?" he yelled back.

Both Sesshomaru and Rin sweatdropped. They were positively sure that the two were perfect for each other. Only someone that you was meant to be with could hit the nail on the head and so bluntly at that.

"I am not..." Kagome began.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked at him and Rin, very annoyed that they had been interrupted from insulting each other.

"I will be brief and you can continue your banter. Rin and I will be visiting our children. It seems that Suki is having trouble with her pregnancy and would like us to be near incase something happens. You two will be here by yourselves, so please keep our home standing." Sesshomaru said.

"Will she be alright? Will you need any extra help? I can if you need it." Kagome said.

"Oh no! We will be fine. You know I have delivered babies before. I had plenty of practice with Kaede." Rin said to her.

"I remember, she and I did the same." Kagome said.

"Yeah so, you two will be here all by yourselves. Be good, I walked into some heavy arguing and I need my home to be here when I return." Rin said.

"I promise it will be here when you return. We will stay on opposite sides of the house while you are gone to ensure the house remains standing." Kagome said giving Spike the evil eye.

Spike huffed and turned away from her. He had never had a woman get under his skin like this miko did, not even Buffy and he had had many encounters with Buffy that left him in such a tizzy. This woman had him just crazy, he had never in his life ever got into an arguement with anyone had just met. Why did she get under his skin and effect him so much?

"Well, we will be leaving in about 15 minutes, so please behave." Rin said and dragged Sesshomaru upstairs to pack.

Kagome and Spike didn't speak at all while they were upstairs. When they came downstairs, Sesshomaru and Rin found them to be having a "glaring" contest, sitting on opposite sides of the living room. Neither said a word and carefully snuck out of their own house and left the two to their own devices.

"They're gone, aren't they?" Kagome asked, still staring at him.

"Yes. Now that they are, you can admit that you like me." Spike said.

"No I don't." she said to him.

"Yes you do. You said that you didn't hate me so you must like me." he said.

"No I don't like you either." she said.

"Of course not. You don't hate and you don't like me, so... you love me." he said.

"Who said?" she asked.

"You just did." he answered.

"I did not." she retorted.

"Yes, you did, you didn't deny being in love with me." he said.

"I don't love you." she said.

"Too late. You waited too long to deny it." he said with a grin.

"You are impossible." she growled.

"See you still don't deny it." he teased.

"Yes I did. You... ooooh." she fumed and crossed her arms to pout.

"You are so cute when you pout." Spike commented, watching her and then was suddenly beside her.

Kagome jumped at his sudden intrusion of her space. She hated it when the supernatural did that to her.

"Don't do that again!" she growled.

"Do what?" he asked, knowing perfectly well what she was talking about.

"Popping up at me like that." she said.

"Like what?" he asked teasing her.

Kagome glared at him. She could see it, he just loved to piss her off. Why did he want to do that? Why was she stuck here with him, even though he was quite handsome, why was she here with him alone? He knew just what buttons to push and he barely knew her. He knew just how to make her about ready to explode.

"A Jack In The Box." she said sarcastically.

"Really I thought they only popped up when you turned a handle and couldn't do any more than pop up at people." he said.

"You clearly can't do much else than that either." she retorted.

"Darling, I can do so much more than a silly Jack In The Box." he said.

"Like what? Bite people?" she said.

"Yes and I can do so much more." he said with a smirk on his face and moved to her.

Kagome saw the look on his face and made a mad dash for the door. But he was already there and trapped her in his arms.

"Miko, miko, miko." he tutted.

"Let go of me!" she hissed and struggled.

"Did you learn nothing while living with a dog? Don't run from a predator." he whispered right in her ear.

"What?" she asked.

Spike didn't answer her but he did keep her from asking anything more. He captured her mouth so fast in a hot kiss that Kagome had not even realized what was happening until she was already out of breath. Spike was not letting her go either, he let her get her breath and went back to kissing her. When he finally stopped, Kagome was quite dazed.

"Why?" she whispered finally.

"Vampires can only take so much then they move on. Miko there is something about you that I like very much and I know you like me. We are both on the rebound but that doesn't mean we can't explore the magnetism between us. Don't you agree?" he asked.

"Yes I do." she said.

"Oh, just so you know. Vampires are very possessive creatures and if I fall for you, you will know without me saying a word." he said and kissed her again before she had a chance to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you all think.<strong>


End file.
